


Carolina In My Mind

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam/Ainsley





	Carolina In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title~ Carolina In My Mind 

Author~ Dallas Thompson 

Rating~ G. 

Archive~ Sure, lemme know where please. 

Disclaimers~ I don't own Sam, AInsley, nor do I own James Taylor or his wonderful song. Please don't sue. I'm a poor high school kid. 

Summary~ That would spoil everything, now wouldn't it? 

PLEASE, I'm a feedback starved author. I'd appreciate it if you could let me know what you think. :)

 

Carolina In My Mind  
By: Dallas Thompson  


In my mind, I'm goin' to Carolina  
Can't you see the sunshine  
Can't you just feel the moonshine  
Maybe just like a friend of mine  
It hit me from behind  
Yes I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind.

 

Ainsley couldn't believe it. She was working in the White House, she was finally working in the White House. Instead of being happy, she was sitting here with a glass of scotch, trying not to cry. Her Dad was... He had... She bit her lip and swallowed another gulp of scotch.

Karen she's a silver sun You best walk her way and watch it shinin' Watch her watch the mornin' come A silver tear appearing now I'm cryin' Ain't I goin' to Carolina in my mind

Sam slipped into the bar, and cast his eyes over the people gathered there, trying to see if there was anyone he knew. Then he saw her. Ainsley Hayes. She looked... depressed. And on her way to getting drunk.

There ain't no doubt in no ones mind That love's the finest thing around Whisper something warm and kind And hey babe, the sky's on fire, I'm dyin' Ain't I goin' to Carolina in my mind.

He slowly, unsurely made his way over to her. "Ainsley?" "Sam, if you're here to yell at me, then please, don't. Because I don't think-" "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly. "My Dad died." "Ainsley. . . I'm sorry..." "I have to get back to Chapel Hill." "Okay... Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly, sitting down across from her. She shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. "No. . ." she whispered softly.

In My Mind, I'm goin' to Carolina Can't you see the sunshine Can't you just feel the moonshine Maybe just like a friend of mine It hit me from behind Yes I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind

He heard the old James Taylor classic float through the bar, and then looked at her. She was fighting her tears, blinking rapidly, and biting her lip. He had no idea what to do. "Ainsley..." he said again. She just looked at him as he stood and offered her his hand. She looked at it, confused, before standing and accepting it as well.

Dark and silent, late last night I think I might have heard the highway calling Geese in flight and dogs that bite Signs that me be omens say I'm going, going I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind

He pulled her close to him, cradling her against his chest, as he slowly swayed to the music. He stroked her hair without a thought, hoping to provide comfort to her in any way he could. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, as if she could absorb his strength. This was absurd, people thought as they watched the pair. These two hated each other. She was a republican who had kicked his ass on National TV, he a Democrat who hated to loose.

With a holy host of others standing 'round me Still I'm on the dar side of the moon And it seems like it goes on like this forever You must forgive me If I'm up and gone to Carolina in my mind.

There was nothing romantic about this, nothing even faintly sexual. It was just a man trying to comfort someone he, perhaps, cared about. He felt her tears fall and splash against his white dress shirt, her shoulders shake slightly, and he held her all the more tightly. "It's okay," he whispered softly into her ear, wondering where all his skills as a speechwriter had gone, wondering what to say to her.

In My Mind, I'm goin' to Carolina Can't you see the sunshine Can't you just feel the moonshine Maybe just like a friend of mine It hit me from behind Yes I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind.

She pulled away as the song ended, wiping her tears away. She looked at him and nodded, saying softly, "Thank you, Sam." Without another word, before he could reply, she gathered her coat and left quickly. He shook his head and sat down in her place, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Finis.

 

 


End file.
